The Path of an Archmage
by Aust Kingsbane
Summary: The story of strange young wizard with a dubious past who rises to the higher levels of society though strange circumstances.


"Aust Kingsbane." called the shrill monotone voice of the Admissions Secretary at the Geffen Magic Academy. Aust took one more look around the waiting area. It was a small, sparsely decorated room with bare wood walls and matching floor. Chairs were arranged along the left and right walls and in two columns in the middle of the room. At the front of the room, a woman in her late fifties sat behind a heavy, oak desk. She was dressed in long, flowing, light blue robes. A few streaks of gray were just beginning to show on the bold chestnut hair that she kept in a tight bun. A few wrinkles showed around a mouth and eyes that were accustomed to giving stern looks and only brief periods of laughter. Her most interesting feature was her eyes. They seemed to take in every detail of a person, form the quality of their clothes to the most discrete body language.

Even though a million butterflies fluttered in his stomach, Aust showed no outward signs of anxiety. His steps were evenly spaced and timed, his hands did not shake or sweat, and, his eyes remained fixed on his goal: the foot-high stack of application forms to the right of the secretary, which was refilled every hour. He received several envious looks from the other novices in the room as he walked to the front. The standard novice uniform made almost impossible to distinguish one young hopeful from another except by hair and gender. Aust was immediately set apart by his hair and build. His hair was snow-white and came down to his diaphragm but he kept it tied at his shoulder blades with a plain strip of cloth torn from his breeches. At the age of nineteen, he was about four to five years older than the rest of the novices. He had the build of one used to street brawls and outrunning the town guard rather than pouring over volumes of musty, old tomes. This gave him a more masculine look than the rest of the boys. Several of the girls followed him with their eyes as he walked to the desk, as did several of the boys, albeit for a much different reason. He knew several of them had intentions of fighting him but he couldn't care less. He wondered which one would gather the courage to challenge him.

His question was answered soon enough. He had just reached the desk when one of them yelled, "Hey freak! You're a little old to be a novice aren't you?"

He didn't turn and acknowledge his peer but simply bowed to the secretary and said, "Please excuse me madam, but I fear that if I do not deal with this disturbance now it might escalate into a major annoyance."

He noted, as he said this, a look of surprise pass over the women's face. He made a mental note to discover the reason for this before they parted. "Just don't make him bleed," replied the secretary.

She just expected him to walk over, make some bluffed threats, and walk back. She was shocked, however, when he reached inside his shirt, retrieved a small dagger, and hurled it at the boy. He then calmly walked over and removed it form its resting place less than half an inch from the boy's left ear. By this time, the boy was drenched in a cold sweat. He promptly passed out as Aust walked away. After the secretary recovered form the shock, she composed her self and brought out the application form. "I applaud your skill Master Austin..." started the secretary.

"It's Aust." he interrupted. His voice held no irritation or arrogance. It was as if it had been filtered of all emotion.

"...Yes, well," she said, "What is your reason for coming to the academy?" She watched his reaction to this obviously useless question very carefully.

"To become a mage," he replied in that same flat, emotionless voice.

"Very well," she said coldly. "Please answer these questions precisely." She took her time examining him from every angle both mentally and physically. What she found was very intriguing. Her eyes studied every part of him and found absolutely no revealing body language. Then she began the mental examination. She had designed the application form herself. It laid bare the mind of the average person with cunningly worded questions whose answers always had dual meanings. Those that were found lacking in intelligence were advised to research other jobs. Unfortunately this young man could not be read so easily. He expertly dodged every question, giving such ambiguous answers that she was left with a profile that could fit any teenager in Rune-Midgard. All the while keeping a steady gaze. His mind was like a fortress that yielded no information and admitted no visitors. She was getting ready to hand over the victory to the young man that had been the first to outwit her in twenty-two years when something caught her eye. She had skipped a question. It was a minor question meant only as a starter for her lessons on the first day. It was simply, "Where does your name come from?"

Most young people simply answered 'From my dad's ancestors' or 'I haven't given it much thought.' But the effect on this young man was so striking and profound that she leaned forward on her elbows to watch. His hand clenched into fists, his eyes broke their steadfast gaze, and looked down at the floor. His entire body started shaking and a sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead. He had lost all composure. He stammered, "I...I"

Then, in a voice of such total defeat that the secretary could almost hear the shattering of those fortress walls, he finished, " I took it."

So impressed was she at his skill in anonymity the she decided then and there the he _would _be her personal pupil if it was the last thing she did. She had found the crack in the fortress walls that would allow her to reach this strange, young man. She stooped and retrieved a neatly folded set of robes, a medium-sized leather bound book, and a small leaflet.

"Aust Kingsbane I present to you your robes, textbook, and job guide," she said as she handed him the aforementioned items. " Welcome to the rank of mage. Now if you would please step into my office, I will be with you shortly."

Aust could feel the anger and envy emanating from the crowd as she directed him to a door directly behind her. She was an important academy staff member and to receive such individual attention was an honor. He knew he would never be accepted into any of the higher clichés, which might have been disconcerting if he cared in the least.

"By the way," the secretary called to him before he closed the door behind him, "my name is Esmeria. Also, if you pull another crazy stunt like that again I will personally see to your punishment."

"Understood." Aust replied coolly, regaining his composure. He stepped thought the door behind Esmeria's desk. Once he was inside and absolutely sure he was alone, he allowed a slight smile to spread over his face for a few seconds before hiding it behind a mask of indifference. It was the first time anyone had ever volunteered his or her name to him. Looking around he found himself in a long hallway that was barely wide enough to allow two people to walk side by side. He walked to the very end passing no less than eight doors. Finally, he saw a door that was decorated with a bronze plaque that read, 'Esmeria, Admissions Secretary'. He stepped inside and took a seat in one of the heavily cushioned dark oak chairs that were placed in front a heavy desk made from the same wood in the center of the room. While he waited, he went through his usual routine of familiarizing himself with the room. As he took in every detail he made mental notes of useful items, strategic hiding places, and emergency battle plans.

The small office was very tidy and ordered. The matching chairs and desk were placed on an exquisite hand-woven rug with an intricate pattern of a forest under a starlit sky. Behind the desk stood a huge bookcase filled to the brim with books of varying size, quality, and age. They gave the room a musty smell that resembled that found in a library. In fact, the entire room reminded Aust of a library. The wooden floors were aged and smooth. Rays of sunshine that cut through two windows in the wall opposite of the door served to increase the feeling of peace and serenity that permeated the place. Heaving a relaxing sigh, Aust slowly ceased his strategizing and allowed his mind and body to drink in the calmness if the office.

Aust sat in one of the chairs and prepared himself for a long wait. To pass the time, he took out his dagger and a small cloth and busied himself by inspecting it for cracks, rust, and any other imperfections. Close to three hours had passed when he heard a small knock at the door. Replacing his dagger in its hidden pocket but keeping his hand close to it, he gingerly opened the door. Before him stood the same little puke that he had flung his dagger at earlier that day.

"A…Aust King…Kingsbane," the youth stammered, "this is for you."

He thrust a piece of paper in Aust's hand and dashed back down the hall. On the paper was a hastily written note that read:

Dear Aust,

I apologize for missing our appointment but I ran over schedule. I would be delighted if you would join me for dinner in the dining hall (two doors down on your left), where I can introduce you to someone who can show you around the academy. Please wear your robes.

My Apologies,

Esmeria

P. S. There's a left pocket in the left sleeve of your robes for your dagger. I suggest you keep it with you at all times.

'Yay,' thought Aust, 'the activity I most hate in this world: socializing.' He took the directions he was given and easily found the dining hall. Three long, wooden tables were placed in th middle of the room and could easily seat one hundred people apiece. The bar at the front of the room was kept full by five cooks. There was a round table on the opposite side for the teachers where he easily spotted Esmeria in her sapphire colored robes. He made his over to her only to find her and two fo her colleagues engaged in a heated conversation.

"He is way too old for an apprentice and I don't trust him!" argued and older gentle men in crimson robes.

Come off it Galder," retorted a younger man in black robes with gold trim, "Just because he looks like he came straight out of the alleys and acts like a sociopath doesn't mean he has no talent. From what Esmeria has told me he might actually make something." He gave a slight chuckle at the end of the last statement.

"For the love of Odin! He's standing right here," she exclaimed, indicating Aust standing, silent and still as the grave, behind her. The other two simply shrugged and moved on to another topic.

"You sent for me?" asked Aust.

Yes I did. Its about your lessons They're once a week, on Friday, seven p.m. sharp. Your first assignment is easy. Read pages fifteen though thirty-seven. Between lessons is free time you can work, train, date, or whatever else you want to do. But your mine form seven to whenever I feel like stopping the lesson. As for the Academy tour, I have found your tour guide." Esmeria whistled and made a summoning motion with her hand.

"There is no need. I am perfectly..." he started.

"Oh hush," she interrupted, "and be nice to this girl."

"Girl!" Aust protested. He had dealt with many women in his lifetime. Most were treacherous cutthroats using their bodies and femininity as tools of larceny and backstabbing. But would you expect to find in the alleys and slums of Prontera. However, he did not have much experience with many "girls."

Leslie, this is that new student I told u about, Aust. Aust, this is your guide, Leslie. I will take my leave now and let you two get acquainted." With that, she stood and left the dinning hall.

"Hi," Leslie said in a cheery high-pitched voice. "How do you like the Academy so far?"

Aust did not answer but instead studied his new guide. It was clear from the start that he would not have to worry about being seduced any time soon. Her mage's robes did little to hide he lack of curves, but what she lacked voluptuousness was overshadowed by a beautiful countenance and kind, outgoing personality. She had a broad smile that seemed to almost reach crystal clear emerald green eyes. Small freckles peppered her cheeks and the bridge of her nose and her bright auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail. She carried herself with a fair amount of grace but still seemed slightly awkward and clumsy. All in all Aust decided she was quite pretty, after all the curves would come in time.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Eighteen." or maybe they wouldn't, "So you're the hot… I mean new guy." She turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Yeah, I'm new," he replied flatly. He began walking out of the hall.

"Where are you from? Who are your parents? What's your favorite food? Do you like cats or dogs?" Leslie began barraging him with questions as they walked around school.

"Please stop talking," he took care to use that ever so emotionless voice.

"O….k…." Leslie replied timidly. She was taken aback by both the bluntness and lack of emotion of the statement. Sadly her shock lasted about five minutes before she resumed her questioning with increased fervor. At this point in the conversation, Aust directed his mind to more pleasant thoughts such as how it would feel to have someone bash his head against a solid object multiple times until he lost consciousness. He made a mental note to make sure Esmeria paid for this torture.

The tour lasted for about an hour as Leslie showed him the library, dorms, classrooms, and training area. Eventually, she stopped questioning him when she realized she would never get any sort of answer. Instead, she began giving him a verbatim description of the history and function of every room including the lavatories and janitor's closet. It was during one of these explanations that he spotted four boys walking in their direction. Noting their fixed gaze and closed fists, Aust readied himself for a fight.

"Leslie go back to the dining hall," he said.

"Ok. Are you sure you know the…"

"Just go." He cut her off sharply.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later." She looked slightly hurt as she walked off. Aust quickly thrust the thought form his mind. He had a fight coming up and he had very little experience against spell casters. After all, he had given her nothing to hope for.

"Are you the one who likes throwing sharp objects at people!" yelled the guy in the lead who bore a strong resemblance to the puke who had a close call with Aust's dagger. "Answer me! Are you or are you not the punk who chucked a knife at my little brother?"

"I am." The other three moved in to flank him. The brother stepped and grabbed Aust by the front of his robes.

"You think your some kind of bigshot don't you! Well, this will teach you." He raised a fist to hit Aust. Aust drove his knee into the man's groin sending him to the floor in a crumpled heap. Drawing his dagger, he whirled to face his remaining attackers.

"Holy crap! This guy is serious." yelled one of the cronies as Aust brandished the short, sturdy blade. He began to chant the words to a spell but Aust hit him in the face with his free hand, interrupting his casting. He was not quick enough for the other two, though.

"Fire Bolt!" they screamed in unison. An object resembling an arrow of pure flame leaped from each of their hands. Aust deflected the first with the blade of his dagger. The second struck his right shoulder searing his flesh and igniting his robes. The thin, light fabric, meant to allow the wearer to move and dodge normally, began to burn quickly. His dagger fell from a nerveless hand. He rolled, both extinguishing he flame and reaching for the dropped weapon with his left hand, but it was not there.

"Looking for this?" The brother held the dagger in one hand and a long sturdy wooden rod in the other. Even though he was still pale from Aust's strike, he struck Aust in the back of the skull with enough force to make him see stars. Aust struggled to rise but looked up only to see the rod raised for a final blow. It was over. The next strike would knock him out cold. Even though he had put up a good fight, he could not help but feel a twinge of shame at the thought of those fools dragging his unconscious body into the dining hall and gloating over their victory. He was pleased to hear footsteps racing down the hall.

"Bash!"yelled a man in a chain shirt. He struck the brother in the side of his head with the flat of his blade. The man was out before he hit the ground. Regaining his senses, Aust snatched his dagger in mid-air. He noticed the guy he hit earlier had picked himself off the ground. He was stanching the blood flow from a broken nose with his right hand and was making several sharp motions with his left. Aust flung his dagger at the man. The mage screamed as the sharp steel pinned his hand to the wall. Unfortunately, Aust missed the third mage who had just finished his casting.

"Frost Diver!" he yelled. Shards of ice flew towards the knight striking him in the chest. They did not pierce his armor but instead burst in contact spreading a thick layer of ice over the warrior. Within seconds he was frozen solid. Immediately the mage began another spell. With sick realization, Aust identified the faint tingle of electricity in the air. It was the oldest trick in the book and yet one of the most effective. Since water conducts electricity, an electricity based spell hits a frozen target with double the potency. Aust charged the mage. If he did not interrupt the spell the knight would probably be killed. He jumped and kicked the caster with both feet sending him crashing into a wall. Aust landed where he was standing. He was getting up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Thunderstorm!" yelled the unknown caster. Aust looked up and saw a bright light materialize near the ceiling. Suddenly, massive volts of electricity coursed through his body, sending him into convulsions, and stopping his heart. Then everything faded to black and the pain stopped.


End file.
